Compliqué
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Kelly Severide a caché un secret à ses collègues mais c'est bien compliqué même si il leur en parle. Severide/Stella
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

La rue était déjà bien animée, promesse d'une soirée mouvante, les jeunes entés dans le club par groupe ou bien en duo tous bien habillés et maquillés pour les dames.

La musique bat déjà son plein à l'intérieur, des brides de pop arrivant jusqu'au trottoir. Un couple sortit accompagnée de leur petite fille donnant la main à son père.

 **Flash-Back**

 _Le couple venait de finir de se préparer, elle pour aller au travail et lui pour la journée._

 _\- Tu penseras à lui donner son bain ce soir ? Je rentrerai tard et s'est ton tour de toute manière, plaisanta la femme, une grande brune._

 _-Ouais, ne t'en fait pas. Tu viens ma puce on va habiller._

 _-On pourra aller jouer tous les deux après ? demanda l'enfant._

 _-Bien sûr, tu te souviens je t'avais promis que notre prochain jour rien que tous les deux on irait le passer au parc ensemble, sourit le père en embrassant le front de sa fille._

 _L'enfant intercepta un regard noir de sa mère envers son père._

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Dun signe de tête la personne fit un signe au barman qu'il lui serve sa boisson habituelle, avant d'aller s'installer à sa place comme à chaque fois.

\- Il y a de la nouvelle poudre ce soir au club tu vas essayer ? lui demanda une blonde.

\- Non, je ne touche pas à ça.

La soirée se passe tranquillement, alterné entre danse et boisson. Bon nombre prenait de la drogue afin de mettre plus de « fun» dans la soirée.

Un homme entra, grand, musclé sous son blouson, suivit par une blonde aux longs cheveux ondulés. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle pouvait dire que ce duo fait tâche dans le décor, peut-être par leur tenue décalés pour les lieux. Ils observaient en groupe, avant de voir un sachet de cocaïne être échangé.

\- Police personne ne bouge ! crièrent-ils à l'instar de plusieurs dizaines de policiers.

Sans perdre une minute elle se leva pour fuir par l'arrière.

\- Tttttt, tu ne vas nulle part ! s'exclama la blonde en la bloquant gentiment contre le mur.

\- Je n'ai rien fait. Je ne touche pas à la drogue !

\- Comment t "appelles-tu ?

Aucune réponse.

« Jay j'ai quelqu'un.»

« On ramène au poste.»

« D'accord, je te retrouve à la voiture.»

\- S"il vous plaît, laissez-moi rentrer chez moi.

\- Non, tu as entendu mon équipier.

Un frisson parcouru l'interpellée qui se laissa entraîner vers un pick-up SUV.

\- Attention à la tête, déclara l'inspectrice.

Le brun la rejoignit moins de cinq minutes plus tard.

\- Bien, la scientifique va inspecter les lieux voir si il y a de la drogue ou autre de cacher. Voight et Antonio ont emmené nos principaux suspects. Tu as qui ?

\- Aucune idée, tentative de fuite quand on est entré. Et refuse de donner son nom pour l'instant, expliqua Upton.

\- Allons au district, on pourra trouver son identité et l'interroger.

Une fois au District, le duo salua le sergent Platt avant de monter à l'étage. Ruzzek les salua d'un signe de tête avant de leur demander qui est leur suspect. Upton l'installa dans une des salles d'interrogatoire.

\- Comment t «appelles-tu ?

Aucune réponse.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

Aucune réponse.

\- Tu ne nous aides pas là, et tu ne t'aides pas, intervint Jay.

\- Comment s'appellent tes parents ? Ta mère ?

\- Ophély Mitys

\- Bon on a au moins ton nom de famille, c'est un début, s'enjoua Jay moqueur.

\- Je porte le nom de mon père.

\- Qui est ? demanda calmement Hailey.

-...

Le meilleur duo des Renseignements rejoignit le bullpen.

\- On a un souci, lança Jay en jetant sa veste sur sa chaise.

\- Nous t'écoutons Jay, déclara Voight en sortant de son bureau.

\- Le suspect que Hailey a arrêté s'appelle Jess Severide. C'est la fille du Lieutenant Kelly Severide.

\- Il a une fille ?! s'étonna Burgess.

\- Je pense que c'est plus compliqué que ça, intervint Upton.

Personne ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Antonio donna des informations sur leurs principaux suspects, avançant sur leur enquête.

\- Tu peux me donner un peu de temps avant d'appeler Severide ? plaida Hailey en regardant son partenaire.

\- Tu vas réessayer ?

\- Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose. Elle n'a pas l'air méchante expliqua Upton.

Mais avant tout elle passa par le distributeur. La jolie blonde entra dans la pièce et nota le raidissement de la jeune fille à son arrivée.

\- J'ai pensé que tu aurais certainement faim.

\- Je suis en état d'arrestation ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix frêle.

\- Non, on va contacter ton père.

\- Non ! Non ! Pas mon père ! paniqua-t-elle

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Par...parce que je ne vis plus avec lui depuis que j'ai 5 ans.

 **Flash-Back**

 _\- Jess debout ! Dépêches-toi !_

 _\- Mama, suis fatiguée._

 _\- Je sais, mais on doit y aller. Tu dormiras sur la route._

 _\- Il est où papa ?_

 _\- Il fait dodo._

 _Ophélys traîna la petite brune avec elle, alors que Severide se leva. S'ensuivit une série de hurlement entre les deux adultes. Kelly suppliait pour qu'on lui laisse son enfant, mais c'est un père en larmes, effondré que la petite vit pour la dernière fois._

 _\- Papa..._

 _\- Je t'aime Jess !_

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

\- Tu as quel âge?

\- Quinze ans bientôt.

Hailey soupira, dépitée pour la jeune fille face à elle. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, elle ne serait pas détective sinon.

\- Tu n'as eu aucun contact avec lui depuis ? demanda Upton en posant une main sur celle de l'adolescente.

Elle aperçue le regard de panique à partir du moment où elle a approché sa main d'elle.

\- Non. Je sais qu'il est toujours pompier c'est tout.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Alors qu'Hailey était restée près de l'adolescente pour tenter de gagner sa confiance et peut-être avoir d"avantage d'explication, Jay lui venait d"arriver au centre de secours 51.

\- Salut les gars, où puis-je trouver Severide ? demanda le détective.

\- Dans son bureau. Je t"y emmène ? proposa Cruz.

\- Boden est là d"abord ?

Le pompier l"accompagna jusqu'au bureau du chef alors que Cruz retournait dans la salle commune.

\- Pourquoi Halstead est là ? interrogea Otis.

\- Bonne question, il a demandé si Severide était là, expliqua Joe en haussant les sourcils.

Stella et Casey échangèrent un regard avant que le capitaine ne se lève pour rejoindre son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kelly en voyant l'arrivant.

\- Halstead est là pour te voir apparemment.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Aucune idée.

Dans le même temps, Jay avait expliqué la situation au chef Boden qui n'en revenait pas. Il fit signe à son Lieutenant et à son Capitaine d"entrer.

-Chief, Jay, salut Severide en serrant la main du détective.

\- Le détective est venu me voir après une descente qu'il a fait avec son unité.

\- Il faut qu'on aille inspecter ? demanda le Lieutenant du Squad.

\- Non, Upton a intercepté une jeune fille. Elle n'a rien voulu dire au début, mais elle a commencé à paniquer lorsqu'on a évoqué le fait d"appeler son père comme elle ne nous donnait pas son identité...

\- C'est elle ? C'est Jess ? murmura Kelly sans y croire.

Il avait perdu espoir de revoir sa fille un jour.

\- Oui, elle est au District.

\- Chief ?

\- Vas-y Severide, tu nous dis si tu as besoin de nous.

\- Je pense que ça serait mieux qu'il soit seul. Elle n'est pas à l'aise, indiqua Jay.

Les garçons sortirent du bureau, Kelly passa devant la salle commune et aperçut Stella. Il fit signe au détective avant de rejoindre la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta la brune.

\- Hmmm je t'ai parlé de Jess, tu te souviens ?

\- Bien sûre, pourquoi ? Il y a du nouveau ?

\- Les Renseignements l'ont arrêtés dans un club où ils ont fait une descente contre la drogue.

\- Tu veux que je vienne ? proposa Stella.

\- Euh, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Je ne sais même pas si elle va bien accepter de me voir.

Elle l'enlaça pour lui montrer son soutien avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou. La jolie pompière lui rappela de ne pas hésiter si il a besoin avant de le regarder partir. Le portable de Jay bipa pendant la route ce qui le fit dévier de trajectoire. Kelly fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'ils ne prenaient pas la route du commissariat mais plutôt de l'hôpital.

\- Jay ?

\- Upton a demandé à transférer ta fille à l'hôpital.

\- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Severide.

\- Je ne sais pas, cependant mon équipière a précisé de ne pas paniquer. A croire qu'elle te connaît, plaisanta l'ancien Ranger pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? rigola le pompier.

Le duo fit son arrivée au centre hospitalier, Kelly appréhendait un peu le moment fatidique d"être devant sa fille. Jay tenta de le rassurer comme il put.

\- Will ? appela-t-il en apercevant son frère.

\- Ah Jay, je ne me suis pas occupé de la jeune Severide. Elle se tend quand je m'approche trop près, et refuse catégoriquement que je la touche. Il n'y a que Magie qui a réussit une approche.

\- On peut la voir ? demanda simplement Severide qui avait tout de même hâte de revoir sa fille.

\- Il serait mieux de voir Maggie avant, qu'elle fasse un bilan de ce qu'elle a vu.

Les garçons n"eurent pas à attendre très longtemps, l'infirmière en chef ne tarda pas à sortir de la chambre de la jeune fille, un petit sourire envers cette dernière.

\- Ah Kelly tu es là ! lança-t-elle.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Allons dans un coin plus privé veux-tu ? Les gens n'ont pas besoin d"entendre, déclara-t-elle en regardant les urgences surchargées.

Kelly voulait protester, se rendre aussitôt près de sa fille qu'il n'a pas vu depuis qu'elle a été emmené par sa mère. Mais au fond de lui il savait que c'était nécessaire de savoir ce qu'elle a afin de l'aider au mieux. Will et Jay se joignirent au duo, Hailey étant retournée près de l'adolescente.

\- Elle n'est pas mourante Maggie ? s'inquiéta le lieutenant Severide.

\- Non, non rassure-toi Kelly.

\- Ta fille présente des ecchymoses sur tout le corps, y compris au milieu du dos.

\- Quelqu'un la bat ?! s'horrifia le lieutenant des pompiers.

-Oui, certaines sont anciennes, d'autres plus récentes. Mais elle n'a pas avouer directement. Je pense qu'elle a peur de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un.

\- A-t-elle d'autres preuves de sévices ? intervint Jay.

\- Elle me certifie que non.

Severide grimaça, ayant peur que Jess ne cache des choses.

\- Elle est déshydratée, légèrement en sous-poids et fatiguée.

Kelly se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Doit-il entrer dans la chambre comme ça ? Doit-il attendre qu'elle le demande ? Doit-il demander l'avis du Docteur Charles ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Jess lançait des coups d'œil anxieux vers la porte attendant presque avec impatience l'arrivée d'une certaine personne.

\- Il va arriver ne t'en fait pas, la rassura Upton.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Pourquoi il voudrait de moi après autant d'année ?

\- Parce que tu es sa fille, et qu'il t'aime.

\- Je suis une racaille, je traîne la plus part du temps dans la rue. Je n'ai aucun style, j'ai décroché l'école... alors pourquoi un grand pompier comme lui s'intéresserait à moi ? Même moi, je ne m'intéresserai pas, déclara l'adolescente.

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu as fait comme tu as pu pour survivre. Où était ta mère en attendant ? Selon moi elle ne s'occupe pas de toi, alors de ce que je vois tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal.

La jeune fille faisait de la peine à la détective. Elle voyait bien au fond, que cette dernière n'est pas mauvaise.

Après mainte et mainte réflexion, Severide finit par se diriger vers la chambre de sa fille sans avoir consulté le docteur Charles au préalable, bien que Will lui est proposé de l'appeler.

\- Jamais il ne m'aimera. Je ne suis plus la petite de 4 ans qu'il a connu, déplora la jeune fille.

Le cœur de Kelly se serra en entendant cela. Une main tremblante sur la poignée, le pompier ouvrit la porte.

\- Salut Hailey, commença Severide mal à l'aise.

\- Bonjour Kelly, je vous laisse tous les deux ? demanda la détective en regardant l'adolescente.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, sans oser regarder son père en face. Après le départ de la blonde, Kelly s'approcha du lit et serra doucement la cheville gauche de sa fille.

-Hey, ça fait un bail, commença-t-il.

Jess n'osa pas répondre, les larmes aux yeux, la gorge serrée. Le pompier s'en aperçut et sans hésiter un instant la prit dans ses bras, calant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

\- Tout va bien se passer ma puce, on est ensemble et on va le rester, murmura le Lieutenant dans l'oreille de sa brunette.

\- Papa, pleura-t-elle de plus belle en accrochant désespérément à son tee-shirt.

Kelly répéta de «shhhh» tout en lui caressant le dos et les cheveux, espérant lui apporter du réconfort. Il savoura le fait de la serrer de nouveau contre lui, il avait affreusement souffert de la séparation.

\- Et bien sûr que si, je t "aimerai tout le temps. Ça n'a pas changé depuis ton départ, et ça ne changera pas.

\- Mais... mais je ne suis plus la même.

\- C'est normal et tant mieux. Tu as grandis, alors certes il va me falloir du temps pour m'habituer à ce que mon petit bébé en soit une grande mais tu restes mon enfant, la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, déclara Severide en embrassant ses cheveux.

\- Mais les gens vont se moquer de toi car tu es un grand pompier et que ta fille est une jeune délinquante. Une gamine des rues.

\- Tu sais ma grande, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne m'occupe plus de l'opinion des gens.

\- Je vais aller en prison ?

\- Je ne sais pas ma chérie, je ne suis pas policier. Mais tu n'avais rien d'illégale sur toi, tu n'as rien touché.

Jay et Hailey entrèrent au même moment dans la pièce.

\- Mon frère a préparé les papiers de sortie, tu vas pouvoir la ramener mais elle doit venir au poste.

\- Elle est en état d'arrestation ? S'enquit le pompier en sentant sa fille se tendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu peux l'accompagner si tu le souhaites.

\- Papa...

\- Tu te sens de sortir ?

\- Je pense. Mais j'ai peur, avoua Jess.

\- Ne t "inquiètes pas, tu seras avec nous, intervint Hailey qui voulait conserver la confiance que la jeune fille lui accorde.

Severide l'aida à se lever et sortit en compagnie des Détectives pour la laisser habiller. Une question trottait dans la tête du Lieutenant: où était donc passé Ophélys, la mère de Jess. Après cinq minutes l'adolescente finit par sortir de la pièce. Un pauvre sourire étira son visage fatigué en regardant son père.

\- Viens-là, souffla-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir tu sais, murmura-t-elle.

\- Jess, je n'ai pas arrêté de te chercher depuis ce fameux soir. Tu pensais sincèrement que lorsque le détective Halstead m'a dit qu'ils t "avaient trouvés, j'allais lui dire de repartir comme ça ? Que je m'en fichais ?

\- Oui, avoua la jeune fille la gorge serrée.

\- Jess regarde-moi, commença Severide en lui remontant le menton.

La concernée riva ses yeux dans ceux bleus de son père, l'envie de pleurer montant.

\- Jess, tu es ma fille, tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans ce monde. Tu pourrais avoir trois bras ou aucun, tu pourrais avoir un nez crochu, une verrue sur le bout du nez, tu resteras la fille que j'aime. Quand elle t "a emmené j'ai été dévasté. J'ai appelé la police, j'ai fait toute la ville pour te retrouver. J'ai mobilisé la caserne pour qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui connaîtrait quelque chose... J'ai fait des courriers pour qu'ils en parlent à la télé dans l'espoir que quelqu'un se manifeste, que ta mère l'entende et te laisser revenir... J'ai imaginé les pires scénarios... Alors quand le détective Halstead est venu à la caserne plus tôt pour me dire qu'ils venaient de t'arrêter, j'ai senti un immense poids s'enlever. Ma fille venait de mettre rendue. Peu importe ce que les gens diront, pour moi le plus important et de t'avoir près de moi, et de te savoir bien, expliqua le lieutenant Severide en tenant le visage de Jess en coupe.

\- Je t'aime papa.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon ange, murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant.

\- Hmmm allons au poste, intervint Hailey embêtée d'interrompre ce moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Une fois arrivé au District le quatuor se rendit dans une salle d'interrogatoire, Jess s'est tendue aussitôt en voyant la direction qu'ils avaient pris.

\- Severide tu ne peux pas y aller, intervint Voight.

\- C'est ma fille.

\- On doit lui poser des questions sans que tu ne l'influences, continua le sergent campant sur sa position.

\- Elle est mineure ! attaque le pompier.

\- Tu peux assister de l'autre côté de la vitre, ne démordit pas Voight.

Kelly soupira, il n'arrivera pas à faire entendre raison au vieux sergent. Et il ne voulait pas aggraver les choses, afin que Jess n'en paie pas le prix. Il se contenta de lui embrasser les cheveux la rassurant.

\- Ça va aller, je suis venu ici plusieurs fois déjà. Tu as juste à répondre à leurs questions.

\- Je ne veux pas l'ancien, souffla Jess en désignant Voight.

\- Si c'est moi ça te va ? proposa Burgess.

Jess secoua la tête négativement face à la femme qu'elle n'avait encore pas vu. Upton qui avait posé son manteau revint.

\- Je vais m'occuper de toi, d'accord ?

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille accepta de suivre la détective.

\- Jay tu ne penses pas qu'Hailey est trop impliquée ? demanda le sergent à son agent.

\- Non, elle a gagné la confiance de Jess. Cette gamine a peur de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose. Elle s'est tendue comme un arc quand Hailey a tendu une main vers elle. Will n'a pas pu l'examiner, c'est Maggie qui s'en est occupée.

\- Elle a découvert quelque chose ? demanda Atwater qui espérait ne pas se mettre mal avec les pompiers.

\- Des ecchymoses sur tout le corps, même au milieu du dos. Des récents, des anciens. Mais Jess ne lui a pas dit d'où ça venait. Elle est en sous-poids, déshydratée et fatiguée.

\- Pas de traces d'agressions sexuelles ?

\- Elle n'a pas laissé Maggie vérifier.

-Cette gamine sait plus qu'elle ne dit... soupira Voight.

\- Peut-être dans le temps, émit Jay.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Atwater.

\- Elle a peur... Avec le temps, elle va reprendre confiance car elle a retrouvé son père. On voit les pompiers tout le temps, donc elle nous verra en dehors de notre métier... Hailey a une bonne connexion avec elle, ce lien pourra se consolider et Jess sera plus à l'aise pour nous parler. Je pense qu'on devrait surtout voir dans l'avenir avec elle, et ne pas la brusquer. Elle pourrait nous être d'une grande aide, argumenta Jay tout réfléchi.

Severide ne dit rien, et suivit Jay pour assister aux questions, avant que le détective ne rejoigne Hailey.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si mon équipier vient avec nous ? demanda Upton en voyant Jay entrer.

La jeune fille ne dit rien, faisant simplement une mimique avec sa bouche qu'elle tordit d'un côté ou de l'autre.

\- Fait comme si je n'étais pas là, que tu étais seule avec Hailey.

\- Vous n'êtes pas qu'un policier ? avança Jess.

\- Hmmm non, ancien Ranger. Comment as-tu deviné ?

\- Votre posture droite, et la façon dont vous avez tenu votre arme.

\- Observatrice, constata Jay se confortant dans l'idée qu'il faut gagner la confiance de la jeune Severide.

\- J'ai vu une photo de vous en treillis, mais vous étiez plus jeune.

\- Ah bon?! s'étonna Halstead.

\- Oui, c'était il y a longtemps... Je ne vais pas avoir de problème ?

\- Non, tu ne crains rien ici. Ce que tu nous diras restera entre nous, personne ne saura que tu as parlé, la rassura Upton en posant une main sur celle de l'adolescente.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. On était de passage à Chicago. Ils voulaient aller à une soirée pour faire affaire.

\- Qui ils ? demanda Upton.

\- Ma mère et son petit copain du moment. Ils m'y ont emmené, tout le monde était saoul ou drogués. J'avais froid, et les hommes me faisaient peur. Et puis il y en a un qui est venu, alors que je me cachais dans un couloir. Il s'est assis à côté de moi, et m'a dit de ne pas avoir peur. Il m'a tendu un mini sachet de bonbons, je grelottais après avoir hésité un moment il m'a attiré contre lui pour me réchauffer. Il avait une photo dans sa poche, j'étais petite et donc sans gêne. Je l'ai prise pour regarder, c'était un groupe d'homme en treillis militaire qui posait dans le désert. Vous en faisiez partit.

\- Comment s'appelait cet homme ? s'enquit Hailey.

\- Je ne sais plus son vrai prénom, mais il se faisait surnommer Mouse.

Jay bougea sur son siège à la mention de son meilleur ami, il n'a pas de nouvelles depuis quelques temps. Mais ça ne l'étonne pas que son ami ait essayé d'aider la jeune fille.

\- C'est un bon gars, sourit Jay.

\- Il n'était pas souvent là, mais il était toujours sympa. Des fois, quand ma mère était trop occupée à faire ses affaires avec ses marchandises pour s'occuper de moi, ton ami m'emmenait manger un burger ou une glace.

\- Ta mère vendait de la drogue ? demanda Hailey.

Jess se pétrifia à l'évocation de sa génitrice. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Jess, elle te menace ? intervint Jay.

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas, quelques instants plus tard elle s'effondra par terre prise d'une grosse crise d'angoisse. Hailey posa la tête de l'adolescente sur ses genoux alors que Jay sortit.

\- Severide ! appela l'ancien Ranger.

\- Oui ? répondit ce dernier n'ayant pas vu sa fille s'effondrer.

\- Jess a une crise d'angoisse, Hailey est avec elle. Je vais appeler une ambulance, si tu veux les rejoindre.

Le pompier ne se fit pas prier pour la rejoindre. Brett et Foster ne furent pas longues à arriver.

\- Elle fait une crise de tétanie, informa la brune.

\- Je vais chercher le brancard, déclara Brett.

\- Je peux la porter, intervint Severide.

Tant bien que mal, le lieutenant prit sa fille dans ses bras, Upton l'aidant pour retenir les gestes incontrôlés de la jeune.

 **A la caserne 51.**

\- Tout le monde écoute ! s'exclama le chef Boden en entrant dans la salle commune.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

\- Je viens d'avoir un message du sergent Voight, la fille de Severide est transférée à l'hôpital.

\- Tout le monde dans les camions, allons apporter notre soutien à Severide, décida Casey.

Personne ne se fit prier et chacun grimpa dans son véhicule, Stella étant une des premières.

\- Qu'a-t-elle ? demanda Casey une fois seul avec le chef.

\- Voight a parlé d'une crise d'angoisse virant à la tétanie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Chapitre 5

Stella entra dans l'hôpital sans attendre ses collègues. Mme Goodwin lui désigna la baie vitrée d'un des box où attend Severide.

\- Hey, souffla-t-elle en posant une main dans le dos de Kelly

\- Hey, répondit le lieutenant en enlaçant sa petite-amie.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Ils sont en train de s'occuper d'elle. Le détective Upton lui a posé une question sur sa mère, et elle a paniqué. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Stella.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, sa mère lui a fait subir des choses horribles... Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas laissé ma fille ?

Kidd l'enlaça avant d'embrasser son cou. Le reste de la caserne les rejoignit peu de temps après, chacun posa sa main sur l'épaule du lieutenant afin de lui montrer leur soutien. Maggie les rejoignit après un moment, Kelly se leva.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda le père.

\- Nous l'avons sedaté pour la calmer, elle était tellement crispée. Une idée de la raison ?

\- Nous lui posions des questions sur sa mère, intervint Jay.

\- Elle est effrayée par elle, attendez un peu avant de lui en parler. Qu'elle se familiarise avec son nouvel environnement, qu'elle retrouve son père et ses nouvelles marques. On ne tira rien d'elle dans cet état, elle se tétanise à chaque fois.

\- Hmmm, peux-tu... peux-tu voir si elle a été abusé... le temps qu'elle est sédatée, hésita Kelly.

\- Veux-tu que je le fasse ? Ou que je demande au docteur Manning ?

\- Toi si ça ne t'embête pas.

\- Tu as pris la bonne décision, lui souffla Upton.

\- Je vous tiendrai au courant si elle me parle de quoique ce soit, déclara le pompier.

\- On fait comme ça, aucunes charges ne vont être retenues contre elle. Elle n'a pas touché à la drogue, donc techniquement rien sur elle, annonça Jay.

\- Elle... Elle avait juste cette expression... Je ne sais pas... J'avais l'impression en la regardant dans les yeux qu'au fond d'elle, elle demandait de l'aide, se justifia Upton.

\- Ne te justifie pas, tu m'as permis de retrouver ma fille, sourit Kelly.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, l'infirmière en chef sortit de la chambre de la jeune Severide.

\- Alors ? questionna Jay.

\- Hmmmm, je suis navrée Kelly mais il y a clairement des signes de rapport. Jay, ce n'est pas consentit. Il y a des ecchymoses et griffures sur les cuisses.

Severide ne dit rien, mais quitta l'hôpital en colère.

\- Chief, commença Casey.

\- Prends mon véhicule.

Les autres restèrent encore un petit moment, mais ne voyant ni leur lieutenant, ni le capitaine revenir, Boden et Hermann donnèrent l'ordre de rentrer à la caserne. Seulement Stella demanda à rester sur place, pour aller voir la fille de son petit-ami. Justifiant qu'elle ne devrait pas se réveiller seule.

Mais une fois devant la porte de la chambre, ce fut une autre histoire, la pompière ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle entrer ? Attendre le réveil de la jeune fille ? Elle opta pour la deuxième solution et se rendit à la cafétéria prendre un café. Lorsqu'elle revint, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Maggie l'attendait.

\- Un souci ? demanda la pompier.

\- Non, Jess vient de se réveiller. Veux-tu que je t'introduise auprès d'elle ? proposa l'infirmière.

\- Je veux bien, tu as une bonne approche avec.

Jess regardait le plafond, son père allait forcément savoir et il lui tournerait le dos honteux d'elle. On toqua à sa porte mais elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Une infirmière pénétra dans la pièce avec un chariot, un masque sur le visage.

\- Bonjour, je viens vous donner du magnésium sur ordre du médecin. Étant un peu malade j'ai gardé mon masque, expliqua l'infirmière.

Jess commença à serrer nerveusement le matelas, s'interdisant de regarder la femme qui avait la même chevelure que sa mère. La nurse se tourna un peu trop vite, sa seringue à la main, faisant paniquer l'adolescente qui arracha sa perfusion et s'enfuit.

\- Lucy ?! questionna Maggie en voyant sa collègue sortir rapidement.

\- Elle s'est enfuie, arrachant sa perfusion !

L'infirmière en chef avertit immédiatement la sécurité mais la jeune Severide avait déjà fuie l'hôpital. Stella quant à elle, prévint le chef Boden, que la caserne se mobilise pour la retrouver.

\- Aurais-tu une voiture ? demanda Kidd à Maggie.

\- Oui, tiens les clefs.

\- Merci, le camion est partie, ma voiture est à la caserne.

\- Je te tiens au courant si on la retrouve de notre côté, promit la chef des urgences.

Stella se souvint d'une anecdote que Kelly lui avait dit sur Jess et lui, et décida de se rendre sur place. Laissant la marina derrière elle, la pompière se rendit dans le coin désaffecté. Une silhouette se détachait d'un amas de bois qui fut un ponton. Jess se tenait grelottante face à l'eau, l'avant-bras gauche en sang.

\- Hey, je suis Stella. Stella Kidd, de la caserne 51.

Aucune réponse.

\- Ça te va si je m'assois à tes côtés ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

Stella prit place à côté de la jeune fille.

\- Ton père m'a raconté, qu'il t'emmenait tous les week-end ici, ou qu'il était de repos et que vous n'aviez rien de prévu. Que vous pêchiez à deux, le ponton était encore là à l'époque. Et qu'en était-il prenait son élan avant de plonger avec toi dans les bras. Et tu n'arrêtais pas de le supplier de continuer.

\- J'avais péché un plus grand poisson que lui, murmura Jess.

\- Le grand Kelly Severide a été battu ! plaisanta Stella.

\- Oui. On faisait tout ensemble. Il m'emmenait partout, même voir Grissom ou d'autres importants des pompiers. Il disait que j'étais sa fierté.

\- Tu l'es toujours. Il t'aime plus que tout.

\- Je ne suis plus la petite fille qu'il a connu. Quand... Quand il connaîtra la vérité, il aura honte. C'est un grand pompier et je ne suis qu'une moins que rien, une racaille...

\- Ton père n'est pas comme ça. Il a un cœur immense, et c'est ce qu'il le perdra un jour. Il est toujours là pour les autres, toujours à aider même si lui ça le blesse. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est de revoir sa fille. Je lui ai demandé un jour comment il réagirait si tu étais retrouvée infirme ou autre. Il m'a dit ' Stella, peu importe dans quel état je la retrouverai. Peu importe ce qu'elle aura fait, ou pas fait. Elle restera toujours mon bébé, mon petit ange. Elle sera toujours la même pour moi, je remuerais ciel et terre pour elle. Je veux qu'on me la rende, et qu'elle me laisse une chance d'être prêt d'elle. '

Stella lui confia sur sa relation avec Grant, combien elle pensait l'aimer, et pensait qu'il l'aimait... Elle lui ouvrit son cœur et lui parla de son enfance, de ses études confiant sur les temps dur au collège où les enfants se moquaient d'elle, sur son arrivée à l'académie de pompier avant d'enfin arriver à la caserne 51.

Elle avait enlevé son manteau anti-feu avant de l'enfiler autour de Jess.

\- On devrait rentrer avant d'attraper froid.

L'adolescente se leva en même temps que Stella et elles gagnèrent ensemble le véhicule prêté par Maggie.

Au Chicago Med tout le monde les attendait, Severide était revenu après que Casey lui ait parlé. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, guettant sa petite-amie et sa fille.

\- Les voilà, prévint Hermann.

Stella franchit le seuil un bras passé autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui regardait ses pieds.

\- Hey ! souffla Kelly en enlaçant sa fille.

\- Allons désinfecter ça, intervint Maggie.

Le lieutenant se retrouva de nouveau à attendre dans la salle d'attente, alors que Stella avait suivi le duo. Jess n'ayant pas lâché sa main.

\- Vous êtes dans son unité ? demanda Jess alors que Maggie venait de repartir après avoir bandé la main de la jeune.

\- Dis-moi tu, non je suis dans le camion échelle. Je ne suis pas assez douée pour rejoindre son unité.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous sous-estimer.

\- Jess a raison, affirma Severide depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! rigola Stella.

Le Lieutenant posa une main sur son épaule avant d'enlacer sa fille et de l'attirer dans ses bras.

\- Ma princesse.

\- Je ne suis plus la même, affirma tristement Jess la gorge serrée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Severide se gara devant son immeuble avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Cette dernière observa l'environnement, nota l'originalité de l'immeuble, on aurait plutôt dit un entrepôt. La rivière bordant un côté du lieu.

\- Ça te plaît ? demanda Kelly.

\- C'est original.

\- On descend ?

Severide attendit que Jess le rejoigne pour entrer à l'intérieur. Stella était retournée à la caserne pour les laisser ensemble. L'ado ne sachant pas encore que son père et elle sont ensemble. Le lieutenant lui fit la visite des lieux avant de lui montrer sa chambre.

\- Hmmm, je t'ai acheté des vêtements. Je vais nous faire quelque chose à grignoter.

Jess profita de l'absence de son père pour regarder les vêtements. Une grimace étira son visage, comment pourrait-elle dire à son père que c'est moche alors qu'il a pris du temps pour lui en acheter. Jusque-là, elle avait dû se débrouiller seule pour se vêtir.

\- Tu n'aimes pas, intervint Kelly.

\- Pas vraiment, avoua doucement Jess.

\- Je ne suis pas doué pour acheter des vêtements pour fille, tenta de détendre le pompier.

Aucun des deux ne parla, le père ne résista pas à l'envie de prendre sa fille dans ses bras. L'adolescente enfouie son visage dans le torse de son paternel.

\- Je t'aime mon ange. On va y arriver, ça va peut-être nous prendre du temps mais je sais qu'on peut y arriver.

\- J'ai peur papa.

\- Peur de quoi ma puce ?

\- Quelle nous sépare encore. Je ne le supporterai pas, avoua Jess les joues humides.

Kelly resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour d'elle. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant que Jess ne se libère un pauvre sourire au visage.

\- Stella et toi êtes ensemble ? demanda l'adolescente.

\- Oui, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Je ne la connais pas beaucoup, je ne peux pas dire. Mais elle a l'air très gentille.

\- Tu lui laisserais une chance ? avança Kelly.

Jess haussa les épaules revoyant sa mère la gifler et lui donner des coups dans le ventre et l'assommer en lui claquant la tête contre un mur. Le pompier sentit son malaise et massa ses épaules pour la détendre.

\- Prend ton temps, elle comprendra, tenta de la rassurer son père.

Ils grignotèrent tous les deux avant que Severide ne lui propose de faire un tour à la caserne.

\- Tu es de service non ? demanda la jeune fille

\- Oui, mais Boden va s'arranger.

\- On pourrait y aller tous les deux.

\- Tu voudrais venir à la caserne ?! s'étonna Kelly.

\- Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Severide la serra contre lui avant d'attraper sa veste du Squad. Jess attrapa sa main et s'appuya contre son flanc. Le trajet se passa dans le calme, le pompier savourait d'avoir enfin son enfant près de lui. L'adolescente se tendit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la caserne, et qu'elle repéra Stella dans la cour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ri...Rien.

\- Dis-moi, tu veux qu'on fasse demi-tour ?

\- Non. Mais je peux te poser une question ? demanda Jess.

\- Je t "écoute ma grande.

\- Stella...elle ne me frappera pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ? Elle te frappait ? s"horrifia Kelly.

\- Oui. Tous les jours. Plus ou moins violemment ça dépendait de son humeur.

Severide la prit dans ses bras, et caressa son dos pour la réconforter.

Après un moment le duo quitta la voiture et pénétra dans la cour de la caserne. Stella les salua avant de continuer sa tâche.

\- Je vais juste prévenir Boden que tu es avec nous, souffla Severide dans son oreille.

\- Je reste avec toi.

Kelly embrassa sa tempe et la guida jusqu'au bureau du chef. Ce dernier gratifia la jeune fille avant de discuter rapidement avec son père. Elle l'attendait au niveau de l'ancien bureau de Connie, craignant que son père se fasse remonter les bretelles à cause d'elle.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ?

\- Bien sûr que si. C'est juste que je lui aie demandé si tu pouvais monter dans le camion pendant les interventions. Viens je vais te présenter les autres et ensuite je te ferai un tour de la caserne, sourit Kelly en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Une fois les présentations faites avec tout le monde, Severide entraîna sa fille dans la caserne pour lui faire visiter. Ou revisiter. Jess attrapa un cadre posé sur le bureau de son père, et ne put s"empêcher de sourire en voyant une vieille photo d"elle petite et de son père accroupie sa casquette de pompier visée sur la tête alors que la petite Jess portait celle de Cubs.

\- Tu te souviens, nous avions rencontré l"équipe à la fin du match.

\- Oui, j"avais eu un de leur tee-shirt signé.

Kelly embrassa son front et l"entraîna vers les camions. Ils montèrent à bord.

\- Tu es serré à l"avant.

\- C"est encore pire lorsque j"ai ma bouteille à oxygène, rigola Severide.

L"adolescente observa les commandes lorsque la sonnerie retentit pour une nouvelle intervention. Kelly demanda à sa fille de monter à l"arrière avec les deux autres garçons. Jess se raidit au début, mais face à la bonne humeur, et à la gentillesse de Cruz elle finit par se détendre.

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux d"un incendie, Jess les regarda depuis la porte du camion pour ne pas gêner. Elle vit son père ressortir plein de suie avant de retourner à l"intérieur. Boden l"ordre d"évacuer mais Kelly ne répondait pas. Sentant la tension monter Jess sortit du camion pour se rapprocher du chef de la caserne.

\- Reste là, déclara ce dernier.

\- Viens avec moi, souffla Stella en attirant la jeune fille un peu plus loin.

Au bout de longues minutes angoissantes, le lieutenant du Squad sortit d"un panache de fumée. Jess n"attendit pas et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Je vais bien, crachota le père.

\- Laisse nous en juger, intervint Brett son stéthoscope à la main.

Boden demanda à ce qu"elles l"emmènent au Chicago Med pour qu"il soit tout de même examiner. Severide tenta de convaincre sa fille de rester avec les gars mais elle était réticente. Jusqu"à ce que Cruz et Stella n"interviennent, Jess monta à l"avant du Squad.

\- Je veille sur elle, ne t"en fais pas, souffla Stella.

\- Je sais, sourit Kelly en l"embrassant.

De retour à la caserne, Cruz proposa à l"adolescente de l"aider avec le matériel. Ils rechargèrent ensemble les bouteilles d"oxygène et faire un inventaire du reste. Severide sourit en voyant sa fille faire, c"était la première fois qu"il la voyait concentré dans quelque chose qui a l"air de lui plaire et surtout détendue.

\- Joe te traite bien j"espère, intervint le père.

\- Non, il est super sympa. On a rechargé vos bouteilles d"oxygène, j"ai fait la tienne.

Kelly embrassa ses cheveux avant d"aller dans la salle commune. Stella en profita pour venir l"enlacer, n"osant pas le faire devant l"adolescente de peur de la froisser.

Des coups de feu retentirent à l"extérieur, Severide bondit de son fauteuil pour rejoindre le hangar mais des hommes armés entrèrent poussant Cruz.

\- Personne ne bougent ! Asseyez-vous ! Et donnez vos téléphones ! hurla un des preneurs d"otages.

Tout le monde obtempéra, Hermann râlant comme toujours, et Boden essayant de calmer tout le monde qu"il n"y est pas de blessé.

\- Joe où...

\- On se tait ! cria un des hommes en les pointant de son arme.

\- Ne t"en fait pas Lieutenant, je l"ai caché dans le camion, murmura le pompier.

Kelly souffla de soulagement, mais il espérait qu"elle ne panique pas révélant ainsi sa position. La police fut prévenu, deux hommes entraînèrent Casey et Severide dans le hangar. Le lieutenant ne put s"empêcher de jeter un coup d"oeil vers son camion.

\- Tu regardes quoi là ?

\- Rien.

\- Ah ouais, t"es sûr ?! siffla l"homme en assenant un coup dans l"entrejambe du pompier.

Il lui mit plusieurs coups de pied violent dans le ventre sous les cris du capitaine Casey leur disant d"arrêter. Jess entendait les bruits, et se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas faire de bruit.

\- Si il n"y a rien, je peux monter dedans, susurra l"homme.

Kelly voulait l"empêcher, protester mais il avait trop mal. L"adolescente qui avait entendu la dernière réplique réussit à sortir de sa cachette et se faufila dans les vestiaires.

\- Stella ! s"exclama-t-elle en voyant la pompière sonnée au sol.

Jess se saisit d"un linge qu"elle mouilla avant de le poser sur la bosse au front. Après quelques instants, la jeune femme reprit connaissance.

\- Jess ? Où sont les autres ?

\- Je ne sais pas, les preneurs d"otages sont encore là. J"ai du sortir de ma cachette.

Les deux filles changèrent d"endroit avant d"atteindre en toute discrétion une des sorties. Le SWAT les attrapa avant de les mettre derrière leurs boucliers.

\- Tu crois que papa va s"en sortir ? demanda Jess.

\- Bien sûre, viens la, souffla Kidd en enlaçant l"adolescente.

Une demie heure plus tard l"assaut fut donné et les pompiers purent sortir. Les deux filles enlacèrent Severide lorsqu"il arriva à leur hauteur.

\- Mes deux femmes.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Stella.

\- Oui, je vais avoir quelques bleus. Et toi ? questionna Kelly en caressant le contour de la bosse.

\- Ça va, j"ai été examiné par les ambulanciers.

\- Il faut la surveiller pour une commotion, intervint Jess en tirant la langue.

\- Soirée cocooning alors, déclara Severide en serrant sa fille contre lui.

Le trio passa la soirée devant des films, un plateau de nourriture sur la table basse et des chocolats chaud. Jess blottie contre son père sous un plaid.

Prochain chapitre viendra d"une idée qui m"a été proposé !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Quelques semaines plus tard rien n"avait bien changé. Severide redécouvrait doucement sa fille, il l"avait emmené faire des magasins pour se vêtir. Mais elle n"a pas encore parlé de ce qu"elle a vécu avec sa mère ou d"autres informations qui pourrait aider les détectives des Renseignements. Pourtant Kelly voyait bien que sa fille n"allait pas bien, malgré qu"elle reste silencieuse. Il l"entendait se réveiller toutes les nuits, l"avait observer aller dans la salle de bain se passer un linge trempé sur son visage moite et livide. Elle ne souriait presque pas, ou se forçait pour lui faire plaisir. Et puis le fait, qu"elle soit toujours sur le qui vive par rapport à Stella, à surveiller du coin de l"œil ce que la pompière fait faisait craindre à Severide le pire sur ce que sa fille a vécu avec sa génitrice.

\- Jess tout va bien ? demanda Severide en entrant dans la salle de bain.

\- Oui. Je t"ai réveillé ?

\- Non, j"allais faire le café avant d"aller courir. Veux-tu venir avec moi ?

\- Pas aujourd"hui. Tu ne m"en veux pas ? s"inquiéta l"adolescente.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Kelly écarta doucement le gilet de l"épaule de sa fille pour découvrir trois griffures laissaient par les lanières d"un fouet. Sans rien dire, Jess ôta son haut et dévoila un dos déchiré de coups.

\- Mon trésor... C"est ma faute... J"aurai dû pouvoir te protéger, murmura Severide la gorge serrée en caressant doucement son dos.

\- Ce n"est pas ta faute.

\- Tu as mis de la crème dessus ?

Stella les aperçut et prit une photo du dos de la jeune fille avant de l"envoyer au Détective Upton. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour les laisser tous les deux.

\- Bon je vais à la caserne, lança Kelly.

\- Je peux te rejoindre dans la matinée ? demanda Jess en prenant une petite tartine.

\- J"avais pensé au fait qu"on aurait pu passer la matinée ensemble. Faire des boutiques, proposa Stella.

Jess ne dit rien mais regarda son père,espérant qu"il vienne à son aide.

\- Bonne idée, profitez les filles !

Le lieutenant donna de l"argent à son ado avant de les embrasser et de partir. Stella observa la jeune fille: voûtée comme recroquevillée sur elle-même pour se protéger.

\- Jess écoute... je ne veux pas qu"on continue comme ça. Ce n"est pas mon intention de te voir constamment tendu à mon approche, lorsque je suis là. Je ne suis pas là pour te faire peur, ou prendre ta place près de ton père. J"aimerai qu"on apprenne à se connaître, qu"on fasse des choses ensemble. On ira à ton rythme.

Jess ne parla pas, et suivit la pompière jusqu"à sa voiture. Le trajet jusqu"au centre-ville se fit dans le silence, simplement bercé par la musique. Les trois premiers magasins furent infructueux, dans le quatrième Jess trouva un jean foncé ainsi qu"un haut manche longue. Stella se retînt de lui faire remarquer qu"elle prenait beaucoup de sombre.

\- Que penses-tu de cette combinaison ? demanda Kidd.

\- Elle est jolie, ça te mettra en valeur d"autant plus si tu lisses tes cheveux, émit Jess.

\- Alors vendue ! Et si nous allions voir les robes là-bas ? Il va nous en falloir.

-Pourquoi ? s"enquit l"adolescente.

\- Dans quelques semaines la caserne doit participer à un dîner de charité. Tout le monde y va, mais ton père n"a pas vraiment le choix comme il est l"un des lieutenants.

\- Je vais devoir venir ?

\- Je pense que Kelly préféra, et puis il veut passer un maximum de temps avec toi.

\- Il... Il va... Il va y avoir beaucoup de monde...?

\- Oui, mais on va faire un marché si tu n"es pas confortable avec le bain de foule, tu me le dis et on ira s"isoler dans un coin plus calme. Tu verras ton père et les autres de la caserne suivront naturellement. Ou on emmènera Cruz avec nous, j"ai vu que tu t"entends bien avec lui.

\- Tu ne me jugeras pas ? s"inquiéta Jess.

\- Absolument pas. Tu as enduré des choses dures, horrible, je veux que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi. Tu peux venir me voir quand tu as besoin. Allez, on a mérité un chocolat chaud et un tour dans une parfumerie !

Elles continuèrent quelques magasins avant de se poser à la terrasse d"un café.

\- Tu es heureuse d"avoir retrouvé Kelly ?

\- Oui.

\- Lui aussi. Un soir de garde on a discuté dans son bureau. Il pleurait de joie de t"avoir retrouvé, mais il ne sait pas comment s"y prendre. Tu es déjà grande, et il ne te connaît plus. Il ne veut pas non plus te blesser par rapport à ce que tu as vécu.

-Je veux juste le retrouver, faire des choses avec lui. Qu"on aille se promener, qu"on fasse de la moto, qu"on fasse des randonnées et de l"escalade ensemble. Venir à la caserne avec lui, passer des soirées blotti contre lui devant la cheminée...

\- Tu devrais lui en parler, proposa Stella.

\- Je ne veux pas qu"il s"énerve face à mes demandes. Ou être privé de nourriture.

\- C"est qu"elle faisait ?

\- Oui. Des fois elle me forçait à manger la nourriture pour chien ou chat. Comme...comme j"avais tellement faim je...je n"avais pas le choix.

Stella se leva avant d"enlacer la jeune fille et de caresser doucement son dos. Malgré son anxiété, Jess profita de ce petit geste anodin. Les deux filles se rendirent ensuite à la caserne, Jess suivit Kidd dans les vestiaires. Cette dernière lui tendit un tee-shirt de la caserne avec marqué «Chicago Fire Departement». Jess l"accepta en souriant.

\- Viens là, souffla Stella.

Elle cacha la jeune fille pour que personne ne voit son dos.

\- Merci.

\- Va voir ton père, proposa Kidd.

Jess ne se fit pas prier et gagna le bureau de son père. Le lieutenant bondit de sa chaise avant d"enlacer sa fille. Ils discutèrent de la matinée passée avant que Jess ne lui demande de passer la garde avec lui. Ce qu"il accepta si Boden est d"accord.

Elle put participer aux interventions avec eux, Severide la laissa venir aider à ranger le matériel. D"habitude il n"aidait pas spécialement mais sa fille étant là il lui montrait les choses.

\- Il va falloir lui trouver un uniforme à sa taille ! plaisanta Cruz en ébouriffant les cheveux de l"adolescente.

\- On va en faire une Squad ! rigola Capp.

\- Et si elle choisit la meilleure équipe qui est l"échelle ? se moqua Stella en passant un bras autour des épaules de Severide.

\- Elle fera ce qu"elle veut, trancha Kelly en embrassant les cheveux de sa fille.

Ils rentrèrent à la caserne, les Détectives Halstead et Upton attendant dans le bureau de Boden avec une assistance sociale...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Severide se tourna vers sa fille, cette dernière le regardait perplexe, anxieuse.

\- Et si tu allais voir Cruz ? Demande lui de te montrer la Halligan, proposa le Lieutenant.

Jess resta immobile comme gelée sur place, le pompier voyait bien les mains de la jeune fille commencer à trembler.

\- Eh, eh regarde moi ma puce. Tout va bien. Il va rien se passer aujourd"hui, d"accord. Je viens te voir dès que j"ai fini avec eux, souffla Severide en embrassant le front de Jess remettant correctement ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Brett qui passait par là entraîna l"adolescente avec elle pour la conduire à Cruz. Avant d"aller prévenir Stella que Severide est dans le bureau du chef et qu"elle devrait les rejoindre. Cruz proposa de faire une mise en situation avec Jess pour lui montrer les méthodes du Squad.

\- Merci pour les infos, on les a mit dans le dossier contre sa mère, déclara Upton à l"intention de Kidd qui venait d"arriver.

\- Elle doit être punie pour ce qu"elle a fait à Jess, répondit Stella.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? s"enquit Severide.

\- Je lui ai envoyé une photo du dos de Jess ainsi que ce qu"elle m"a confié pendant notre shopping.

\- Le dossier de votre fille m"a été confié. Il va de soi que vous vouliez la récupérer, mais c"est une adolescente à risque qui n"a eu aucun cadre et jusqu"à preuve du contraire à commis des délits. Vous avez deux semaines pour la faire scolarisé et établir un bilan psychologique sinon je serai dans l"obligation de la faire entrer dans un centre de redressement, intervint l"assistante sociale.

\- C"est insensé ! Je viens juste de la retrouver ! Elle n"a pas encore totalement confiance et refuse tout examen médical ! Elle commence à peine à parler de ce qu"elle a vécu et vous voulez que je la force ! Comment voulez vous que je gagne sa confiance ?! s"énerva Severide.

\- Deux semaines pour trouver une école c"est beaucoup trop court, avança Stella.

\- Si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable je l"emmène immédiatement. Nous gagnerions du temps. Il n"y a aucune chance que vous y arriviez de toute manière.

\- Non deux semaines c"est bien, nous allons trouver ! s"exclama Stella voyant que son petit-ami était en train de bouillir de l"intérieur.

L"assistante sociale quitta les lieux laissant les pompiers et les deux détectives seuls. Kidd posa une main sur le torse de Severide pour le calmer. Jay expliqua qu"ils ont arrêtés quelques membres d"un gang mais pas l"ex-femme du Lieutenant cependant ils ont découvert qu"elle est à la tête d"un gros trafic qui ne serait pas que de drogue.

\- On voulait poser quelques questions à Jess, mais au vu de ce qui vient de se passer on va attendre, annonça Upton.

\- Merci. Je ne sais même pas comment lui dire... murmura Kelly dépité.

\- Je peux ? demanda Upton.

Severide hocha la tête, et la détective sortie de la pièce pour trouver l"adolescente dans le hangar en compagnie du Squad.

Elle l"entraîna un peu plus loin dans la cour. Hailey lui expliqua la situation avec l"assistante sociale avant de la rassurer en lui disant que son père et Stella vont tout faire pour arranger ça. Jess pleura silencieusement, la partenaire de Jay l"attira contre elle pour la réconforter.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Upton.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas lire. Et à peine écrire, avoua Jess honteuse.

Upton ne dit rien mais posa une main compatissante sur l"épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Elle... Elle m"a brisé la main quand... quand j"essayais de recopier un texte.

\- Un médecin a examiné ta main ?

\- Non, j"ai...j"ai bandé comme j"ai pu. Maintenant... maintenant ça me gêne pour rédiger, avoua Jess.

\- C"est toujours possible de réparer les dommages. Mais pour ça tu dois laisser un vrai médecin t"examiner.

\- Mais j"ai peur.

\- Et si je t"aidais à choisir un médecin ? Un en qui j"ai confiance ? proposa Hailey.

\- Oui.

\- D"accord. Allez retournes avec les garçons je crois que Cruz t"attend.

Jess se leva essuyant ses yeux rougis et disparu dans le hangar. Jay et Severide rejoignirent la jolie blonde qui les informa de ce que l"adolescente lui a confié.

\- Je crois que pour l"instant le plus urgent c"est que tu passes du temps avec elle. Loin de tout, conseilla Upton.

\- Elle voudrait faire de la moto avec toi, intervint Stella.

\- On pourrait aller en faire demain, après la garde.

\- Vas-y seul, vous en avez besoin tous les deux. Je commencerai les recherches d"école.

Severide rejoignit sa fille dans le hangar et ordonna à ses hommes de s"équiper pour un exercice taille réel.

\- P"pa, je peux le faire aussi ?

\- Tu veux ?

\- Oui, s"il te plaît.

Kelly lui donna une bouteille d"oxygène plus petite et l"envoya faire l"exercice. Boden et Casey observaient la scène.

\- Elle est à l"écoute, nota Casey.

\- Elle suit Cruz soigneusement.

\- C"est comme naturel, qu"elle connaissait exactement les gestes.

\- Son père est quand même un lieutenant, elle a ça dans le sang, argumenta Boden.

\- Espérons qu"elle ne soit pas aussi têtue ! intervint Stella en passant un annuaire à la main.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Severide se gara sur le bas-côté, avant d'ôter son casque.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa fille.

\- Super ! Est-ce qu'on peut faire une pause ? questionna Jess timidement ayant peur de représailles face à sa demande.

\- Bien sûr, on va se dégourdir les jambes.

L'adolescente en profita pour aller aux toilettes ainsi qu'un anxiolytique que le docteur Halstead lui a prescrit pour l'aider un minimum. Elle rejoignit son père près de leur moto.

\- On continue ? proposa le pompier.

\- Oui. Papa...je suis désolée de t "éloigné de ta petite amie.

\- Ça ne m'embête pas, j'avais envie de passer du temps seul avec toi. Qu'on se retrouve un peu. Et puis Stella comprend, et je suis sûr qu'avec le temps tu l'apprécieras.

\- Elle a l'air gentille.

\- Elle l'est, sourit Kelly en enlaçant sa fille.

Jess profita du moment et se laissa aller contre son père, son stress s'évaporent l'espace d'un moment. Elle se sentait de nouveau en sécurité dans ses bras comme lorsqu'elle était petite.

Ils finirent par reprendre la route, et atteignit les montagnes en fin de journée. Severide posa leur bagage sur le canapé de la cabane qu'ils ont loué avant d'attraper doucement le poignet de sa fille.

\- Viens voir, souffla-t-il.

Le duo marcha une petite dizaine de minutes avant d'atteindre un petit sommet rocheux et d'admirer un beau coucher de soleil orangé sur la cime des arbres.

Severide se réveilla durant la nuit par les cris étouffés de sa fille prise dans un cauchemar. Elle ne se calma que lorsqu'il s'allongea près d'elle et l'enlaça lui soufflant des mots rassurants. Le lendemain ils passèrent la journée à marcher à travers les bois et près d'une petite cascade. Kelly sauta de la cascade et atterri près de Jess tout en l'éclaboussant.

\- Allez saute ! s'exclama-t-il à l'adolescente.

\- Je ne suis plus si sûre... hésita Jess.

\- Je te rattrape si ça ne va pas, promit le lieutenant.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis ma grande. Je ne te ferai pas faux bond. Tu peux avoir confiance.

Jess ferma les yeux priant pour qu'il ne lui mente pas comme sa mère le faisait avant de s'élancer. Elle n'arriva pas très loin de son père qui s'était rapproché pour l'aider.

\- Tu vois ! Tu as réussi ! sourit Severide en la tenant d'un bras pour qu'elle puisse reprendre sa respiration.

Pour toute réponse Jess l'enlaça avant de déposer un bisou sur sa joue. Ils finirent la journée en regardant les étoiles allongé sur une couverture dans herbe. Ils reprirent la route le lendemain se rendant à Springfield pour visiter les lieux. Severide profitant de retrouver sa fille, et plus l'adolescente traumatisée et complètement renfermée sur elle-même. Il savait qu'à leur retour à Chicago un nouveau combat les attendait. Les quelques écoles qu'il a appelé pour la faire scolariser ont toutes refusés de lui donner une chance bien que le Lieutenant Upton laide. Certains leur riant presque au nez lorsqu'ils apprenaient que la jeune fille ne sait à peine écrire et encore moins lire.

\- Leur camion est moins beau qu'à Chicago ! commenta Jess alors que des camions de pompier passaient devant eux.

\- C'est vrai. Mais est-ce qu'on est vraiment rationnel ?

\- Pas sûr ! On est la team Squad en même temps ! rigola Jess en enlaçant la taille de son père.

Severide savoura ce petit moment, un bras passé autour des épaules de la jolie brune. Après un temps, père et fille prirent la route pour rentrer à Chicago. Ils trouvèrent l'appartement vide, Stella ayant profité de leur absence pour passer du temps avec Brett et Foster.

\- Veux-tu qu'on aille au cinéma ? proposa Severide en sortant de sa douche.

\- Oui.

\- Regarde quel film te donne envie.

\- Midway a l'air d'être le meilleur du moment, déclara Jess.

Après deux heures et demie de film, les deux passèrent rapidement par le Molly où bon nombre de leurs camarades se trouvaient.

\- On ne reste pas longtemps, souffla Severide à l'oreille de Jess.

Cette dernière resta près de lui avant d'apercevoir Upton et d'aller la saluer.

\- On dirait que vous vous êtes rapprochés, observa Casey.

\- Oui, on en avait besoin pour se retrouver. Je crois qu'être vraiment que tous les deux au milieu de nulle part l'a aidé.

\- Ça va aller de mieux en mieux maintenant que la « glace » est rompue.

\- Oui enfin si cette assistante sociale de me l'enlève pas.

\- Hermann a essayé dans l'école de ses enfants mais ils ne veulent pas. Son dossier est compliqué.

\- Comme partout. Mais elle ne mérite pas d'aller en centre de redressement. C'est une bonne gamine. Tu aurais vu son regard quand on admirait le coucher de soleil. Elle...elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Son sourire immense lorsqu'on sautait de la cascade...

\- On va trouver une solution.

\- Et s'il n'y en a pas ? Je vais perdre de nouveau ma fille ?!

\- Severide on ne va pas laisser tomber. On va tous s'y mettre, promit Hermann qui les avait entendus derrière son bar.

\- P"pa, je peux faire la garde avec toi demain ? demanda Jess en enlaçant les épaules de son paternel en arrivant derrière lui.

\- Si tu veux ma grande. Rentrons, à demain vieux.

\- Salut, profites de ta soirée Jess, lança Casey.

Le lendemain, père et fille arrivèrent à la caserne. Jess avait enfilé un jogging et le tee-shirt du département des pompiers de Chicago que Stella lui avait passé.

\- Stella n'est pas encore arrivée ? s'étonna Kelly en entrant dans la salle commune.

\- Elle avait un truc à faire en ville avant la garde, intervint Foster.

Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir à table avec son café la sonnerie retentit:

«Squad 3, Ambulance 61 accident de voiture»

\- Tu nous accompagnes ? demanda Severide à Jess.

\- Absolument.

Arrivés sur place, ils constatèrent trois véhicules impliqués.

\- C'est la voiture de Stella ?! s'exclama Jess.

\- Cruz avec moi ! Tony et Capp regardaient les autres voitures ! Jess tu restes dans le camion ! ordonna le lieutenant en courant vers la Jeep de Kidd.

-Centrale il va nous falloir d'autres ambulances. Un des nôtres est impliqué dans l'accident, annonça Brett.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Le lieutenant du Squad essayait d"atteindre Stella mais la voiture était trop écrasée, le passage trop étroit pour qu"il puisse y aller. Cruz eut alors une idée.

\- Lieutenant laissons Jess y aller. Elle est plus petite et plus mince que nous.

\- Jess vient s"il te plaît ! cria le pompier à sa fille.

L"adolescente le rejoignit rapidement en regardant la voiture de la pompière, mais ils n"arrivaient pas à la distinguer.

\- Tiens tu vas prendre ma radio et te faufiler à l"intérieur jusqu"à Stella le temps qu"on coupe le toit et pousse les autres véhicules.

\- Je ne sais pas faire ! paniqua la jeune fille.

\- Jess si je te demande d"y aller c"est parce que je sais que tu peux le faire, souffla Kelly en lui tenant les épaules.

\- Et si elle est blessée ?

\- On te guidera par la radio, intervint Brett.

\- Tu peux le faire, tu réussis les exercices aussi bien que nous, déclara Cruz en posant une main amicale sur l"épaule de la fille de son lieutenant.

Jess inspira profondément avant de regarder l"entrée par où elle doit passer. Foster arriva lui donnant une minerve pour la mettre aussitôt à Stella.

\- Tu peux le faire, répéta Severide pour la rassurer.

Sa fille lui adressa un petit sourire avant d"entrer dans le véhicule. Elle se faufila tant bien que mal à travers la taule écrasée.

«Jess tu me reçois ? »

« Oui, j"y suis presque. »

Pendant ce temps, les pompiers avaient sortis les autres victimes avec l"aide du 81 qui les avait rejoint en entendant que Kidd était parmi les victimes.

Jess arriva devant, mais le tableau de bord étant trop endommagé, elle ne put pas s"installer sur le siège passager.

\- Stella tu m"entends ?

Aucune réponse.

« P"pa j"y suis. Stella ne répond pas. Je coupe le contact de la voiture.»

« C"est bien. Prends son pouls ensuite. »

« Elle a un pouls mais il est plus lent que d"habitude. Je lui ai mit la minerve. Une de ses jambes est coincée sous la colonne de direction.»

« D"accord, on dégage la voiture qui bloque et on va commencer à couper pour la sortir. Tu peux ressortir si tu veux.»

« Non je reste près d"elle. Et puis il faudra protéger son visage pendant que vous coupez le toit. Est-ce que Brett ou Foster sont dans le coin ? »

« C"est Brett je suis là. »

« Est-ce...Est-ce qu"il y a autre chose que je peux faire pour Stella ?»

« Essaye de voir si elle a d"autres blessures. Passe doucement ta main dans son dos en évitant de la bouger et sur ses jambes. »

Jess s"exécuta minutieusement, faisant bien attention de ne rien louper sans pour faire mal à Stella.

Elle se demandait si Stella ne survivait , si elle serait triste. L"adolescente se rendit compte que oui, car malgré sa peur de la petite amie de son père, elle l"appréciait beaucoup.

\- Stella, c"est Jess, ouvre les yeux s"il te plaît. Si...si tu m"entends fais...fais un signe, ouvre les yeux. S"il te plaît nous laisse pas. Papa a besoin de toi. Et moi aussi, je t"apprécie. Je ne le montre peut-être pas, mais j"aime bien le temps passé ensemble, avoua Jess priant pour que Kidd ouvre les yeux.

« Jess quel est le rapport ? » demanda Brett.

« Il...il n"y a pas de saignement, juste une entaille au front et sa jambe coincée. Elle...elle n"a toujours pas ouvert les yeux. »

« Ce n"est pas grave, elle est sonnée. Surveille sa respiration. Si il y a un quelconque changement tu me préviens.»

« D"accord.»

« Jess, c"est du bon boulot.» félicita Brett.

\- Hmmmm

\- Hey Stella ! se réjouit Jess.

\- Jess ?

\- Oui c"est moi. Ne bouge pas, ils sont en train de travailler pour te sortir de là.

\- Qu"est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J"étais la seule à pouvoir entrer. Tu ne dois pas bouger pour ta colonne. Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? demanda Jess.

\- A la tête, partout en faite. Mais c"est agréable de voir ta tête au réveil que la tête d"un des garçons, comme Capp par exemple.

\- Je suis contente que tu n"es rien de grave, avoua Jess avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Kidd.

Stella attrapa la main de l"adolescente et la pressa doucement. Jess donna l"info que Stella venait de reprendre conscience jsuqu"au moment où Severide apparut à la fenêtre conducteur, où du moins ce qui en reste.

\- Hey, tu encore, on n"en a plus pour très longtemps. Jess ça va ?

\- Bien mon Lieutenant !

\- D"accord, peux-tu mettre la veste sur Stella pour la protéger, et protège toi également. On va couper la taule, rigola Severide en tendant son manteau coupe-feu.

Jess prit son rôle à cœur et rassura la « victime » pendant que le Squad coupe le toit. Après avoir coupé la colonne de direction, Brett donna une planche.

\- Doucement ! préconisa Jess.

\- A trois on la sort. 1, 2, 3 ! déclara Kelly.

A peine posée sur le brancard, Foster et Brett s"occupèrent de leur collègue et amie. Cruz aida Jess a descendre du véhicule avant de la féliciter.

\- Elle a fait du sacré bon boulot, commenta Casey au chef.

\- Aussi bien que si c"était l"un de nous à l"intérieur, coula Tony en passant près d"eux.

\- Félicitation, ta première intervention. Et haut la main ! annonça Severide en rejoignant sa fille qu"il enlaça.

\- Comment va Stella ? demanda Jess.

\- Elle est stable, les filles l"emmènent au Med. Tu veux y aller ?

\- J"aimerai rester et finir l"intervention avec l"équipe.

\- Il ne reste plus qu"à ranger le matériel, déclara Severide.

Jess n"attendit pas l"aval de son père et rejoignit Cruz et Capp pour tout ranger.

De l"autre côté de la rue, une silhouette les prenait en photo, faisant des zoom sur le Lieutenant des pompiers. La personne prit également les personnes près de qui se tenait le plus l"adolescente. Intérieurement, l"individu était déçu que la brune s"en soit tirée de l"accident, mais sait désormais que pour les atteindre il est possible de passer par la pompière évacuée.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Le 51 se rendit ensuite au Chicago Med voir Stella.

\- Maggie ? demanda le chef Boden.

\- C'est le docteur Halstead qui s'est occupé d'elle. Je vous le bipe.

Cinq minutes plus tard le rouquin fit son apparition.

\- Stella va bien, ce qui est miraculeux au vu de l'accident. Des douleurs dorsales et à la nuque mais l'immobilisation immédiate de sa nuque lui a évité des douleurs plus graves. Je lui ai fait des points de sutures pour la coupure de sa tête. Je la mets au repos pour une semaine, je la reverrai avant qu'elle ne reprenne pour être sûr que tout va bien.

\- Elle va bien ? demanda Jess

\- Oui, répéta Will en souriant.

Boden se plaça devant la jeune fille l'air impassible avant de sourire et de tendre une main à la fille de son Lieutenant du Squad.

\- Bravo. C'est grâce à toi.

\- Merci chef, répondit Jess en lui serrant la main.

Tous se rendirent dans la chambre de Kidd et lui firent un câlin avant de laisser la place à Severide puis Jess.

\- Je te dois beaucoup, sourit Stella.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon « travail ».

Stella l'attira doucement contre elle, et fut surprise que l'adolescente ne la repousse pas. Severide ramena Stella chez eux avec le camion, et demanda à Jess si elle pouvait rester avec.

Les deux filles se posèrent dans le canapé à regarder une saga. Jess se mordait l'intérieur de la langue, elle avait envie de se livrer à Stella mais a peur.

\- Tout va bien Jess ? demanda Stella.

\- Oui oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je te sens pensive.

\- Je...Je voudrai te parler de quelque chose... commença Jess.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, ça restera entre nous.

\- Tu... Tu me promets de ne pas en parler à mon père, ou aux détectives ?

Stella savait qu'il serait bien d'en parler à Severide et sûrement prévenir Upton ou Halstead. Mais c'est aussi le moment de prouver à la jeune fille qu'elle peut avoir confiance en elle. Et puis si Jess commence à se livrer, peut-être finira-t-elle par voir qu'elle peut parler à son père.

\- Bien sûre, je te le promets.

Jess lui parla alors du fameux soir où Ophélys l'a arraché à son père et les années de souffrance qui suivirent. Mais l'adolescente fit également une déclaration qui laissa Stella choquée et perplexe.

Severide était passé prendre des plats à emporter avant de retrouver les deux filles assoupie l'une contre l'autre dans le canapé. Ne voulant pas les réveiller, il les couvrit d'un plaid avant de faire un peu de rangement.

\- Hey, il faut manger, murmura-t-il en secouant doucement l'épaule de Stella puis de sa fille.

\- Hmmm, mince on s'est assoupie, souffla Stella en s'étirant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Vous avez discuté un peu ? demanda le lieutenant en montrant l'adolescente.

\- Oui, je suis contente. J'aimerai bien qu'on soit proche, ou du moins qu'on s'entend bien.

\- Hey ma puce, tu te réveilles, chuchota Severide en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

Jess ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans ceux de son père. Un sourire aux lèvres la jeune brune enlaça le cou de Severide.. Le lieutenant savoura ce moment et serra son ado contre lui. Stella eut un petit pincement au cœur, en pensant à ce qu'elle lui a confié et sa peur de le dire à son père. Kidd les prit en photos avant d'aller mettre la table.

Le lendemain, Jess les accompagnait pour leur garde.

\- Jess, commença le chef Boden.

\- Chef ?

\- Tu peux venir dans mon bureau s"il te plaît ?

Severide junior regarda son père avant de suivre le chef de la caserne, angoissée.

\- Je reviens les gars, lança Kelly en se levant.

Il aperçut Casey également dans le bureau du chef. Mais ce dernier demanda un instant à Severide, lui expliquant qu'il veut parler à Jess seul. Le lieutenant voulut protester, il s'assit sur le rebord d'un des bureaux et attendit que sa fille sorte.

\- Détends toi Jess, il n'y a pas de danger ici, nota Casey.

\- J'ai fait une bêtise ? Vous ne voulez pas de moi ici ? débita l'adolescente en triturant ses doigts.

\- Il n'en n'est rien, commença le chef en attrapant les mains de la jeune fille pour qu'elle arrête.

Elle leva les yeux vers le supérieur de tout le monde ici.

\- Je t'ai vu observer, et suivre le Squad. Mais avec Casey, nous pensions que ça serait bien que tu vois également ce que fait l'échelle.

\- Euh...euh d'accord, bredouilla Jess.

\- Je te mettrai bien en binôme avec Stella si ça te va. Tu es à l'aise avec elle il me semble, intervint Casey.

\- Oui.

\- Vous pouvez disposer tous les deux, déclara Boden.

\- Respire Severide, t "es tout rouge tu vas éclater ! plaisanta Matt en passant devant son collègue.

Jess étouffa un rire avant de donner un petit coup dans l'avant-bras de son père. Ce dernier la chatouilla avant d'embrasser sa tempe.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, le chef veut que je suive aussi le camion 81. Casey a dit qu'il allait me mettre avec Stella.

\- Elle est bien. Écoute bien ses instructions, et ne fais rien sans son aval ou celui de Casey.

« Echelle 81, Squad 3 incendie...»

Les camions arrivèrent sur place, Severide donna ses instructions à ses hommes avant de passer près de Stella.

\- Fais attention à elle, souffla le lieutenant en montrant sa fille.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Kelly.

\- Je ne supporterai pas de la perdre de nouveau.

Stella l'embrassa tendrement avant de rejoindre Jess pour lui enfiler un harnais avant de monter à la grande échelle.

\- Prends ton temps, un pas avant l'autre. Et ne regarde pas directement en bas au début, conseilla la pompière.

En plus de monter à l'échelle, Casey envoya l'adolescente dans l'habitation avec un masque à oxygène une fois que le feu fut maîtrise pour un contrôle.

De retour à la caserne, les pompiers firent un bilan de l'intervention laissant donc les camions sans surveillance quelques minutes...

\- Je te montre nos équipements, déclara Kidd à Jess.

\- Merde c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Cruz en s'approchant du Squad.

\- Joe qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Severide.

\- Un pneu avant et un arrière sont crevés, annonça le pompier.

Les deux filles les rejoignirent, le Lieutenant et Cruz étant agenouillés devant.

\- C'est un coup de couteau qui les a crevé... constata le dernier arrivé au Squad.

\- Qui ferait ça ? demanda Severide songeur.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Une semaine plus tard, Jess avait fait quelques progrès vers Stella, elle sursautait beaucoup moins à son approche.

\- Tu viens à la caserne avec nous ? demanda Severide à sa fille.

\- Je vous rejoints plus tard. Je dois voir le Lieutenant Upton.

Stella lui sourit avant d"embrasser Kelly.

\- A tout à l"heure ma puce, souffla le père en embrassant les cheveux de sa fille.

\- A tout à l"heure p"pa, à plus Kidd.

Le couple quitta l"appartement, laissant Jess finir de se préparer. Elle noua ses longs cheveux avant de descendre prendre son bus pour rejoindre le café où elle a donné rendez-vous au détective.

\- Severide, Boden veut te voir dans son bureau ! lança Capp à l"arrivée de son lieutenant.

Ce dernier embrassa Kidd avant de s"y rendre. Il reconnu l"assistante sociale de dos ainsi qu"un autre homme.

\- Ah Lieutenant. Les deux semaines sont passés, et votre fille n"est toujours pas inscrite dans un établissement. Où est-elle ? Elle doit nous suivre.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi. Et Jess commence lundi prochain dans un collège en ville, intervint Stella mouchant tout le monde.

\- Vraiment ?! Et on peut avoir le nom de ce soi-disant établissement ?

Au même moment un fax arriva, donnant confirmation des dires de la pompière. Sans rien ajouter de plus, l"assistante sociale quitta les lieux. Severide enlaça sa petite-amie avant d"embrasser tendrement son cou.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la salle de meeting avec les autres de la caserne.

\- Bon la police n"a toujours pas trouvé qui a crevé les pneus des camions ces cinq dernière fois. Soyez vigilants, annonça le chef Boden.

Le portable de Severide sonna interrompant la réunion. Après s"être excusé, le lieutenant sortit de la pièce.

« Détective Upton, il y a un soucis avec Jess ?

\- Oui, effectivement. Elle devait me rejoindre, mais elle n"est toujours pas là. Elle a plus d"une heure de retard. Est-ce normal ?

\- Non, elle était sur le point de partir lorsqu"on la laissé à l"appartement. Elle m"a même confirmé qu"elle venait vous retrouver. Je vais aller voir si elle est à l"appartement.

\- Je vous retrouve là-bas.»

\- Un soucis ? demanda Casey en sortant à son tour de la salle.

\- Jess ne sait pas rendu à son entretien avec le détective Upton.

-Les gars ont va faire un tour ! ordonna le capitaine

\- Je nous emmène où ? s"enquit Stella.

\- Chez Severide.

La route se fit dans le silence, Kelly essayait de joindre sa fille, mais cette dernière ne répondait pas. Il essayait de trouver des raisons à cela mais rien ne lui venait.

Son appartement est vide, aucune trace de l"adolescente. Sa veste n"est plus là, comme les affaires qu"elle prend avec elle lorsqu"elle sort.

\- Son sac de change n"est pas là. Elle le prend quand elle vient à la caserne, annonça Severide.

« Severide tu devrais venir voir ça.» déclara Mouch dans sa radio.

Le pompier le rejoignit un peu plus loin dans la rue.

\- C"est des traces de pneus frais, observa Upton.

\- Ce n"était pas là ce matin, intervint Stella inquiète pour l"adolescente.

Les pompiers firent le tour du pâté de maison afin de trouver des indices. Quelqu"un fit une déclaration intéressante à Ritter.

\- Ce vieux monsieur a vu trois hommes s"arrêtaient au niveau de ta fille et la monter de force dans une camionnette.

\- Quoi ! Pourquoi il n"a pas appelé la police ? s"exclama Cruz.

\- Il a essayé mais les lignes étaient occupées. Apparemment Jess ne s"est pas défendue, elle était comme tétanisée, continua Ritter.

Upton réfléchit un moment. Le portable du Lieutenant du Squad vibra dans sa poche, un message de Jess.

« Dis lui adieu.» accompagnée d"une photo de l"adolescente attachée les mains dans le dos dans un van.

\- Ophélys l"a enlevé. Ce monstre la retient, siffla Kelly les dents serrées.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Hermann.

Pour toute réponse, le dirigeant du Squad tendit son téléphone à Upton. Stella vînt l"enlacer pour lui montrer son soutien, puis toute la caserne fit de même pour un câlin collectif.

\- Jess t"a dit quelque chose sur sa génitrice ? A quoi elle ressemble ? Ce qu"elle lui a fait ? interrogea Hailey.

\- Non rien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle voulait te voir.

\- Moi je sais, intervint Stella

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Elle voulait vous confier ce qu"elle avait vécu à partir du moment où sa génitrice l"a arraché à Kelly jusqu"à ce que vous l"arrêtiez. Elle m"en a parlé. Je suis désolée Kelly, elle m"a fait promettre de ne rien te dire. Elle avait peur de ton jugement. Je suis terriblement désolée...

Severide attira Stella contre lui, et caressa son dos.

\- Je vais faire surveiller les aéroports, gare ferroviaire, annonça Upton.

\- On vous tient au courant, annonça Boden.

De retour à la caserne, Severide alla s"enfermer dans son bureau et contempla une photo de Jess et lui pendant leur trip en moto.


End file.
